The present invention relates to a decorative foil assembly which may be used as a decoration during holidays and other celebrations. The decorative foil assembly may be used to decorate various objects and structures by attaching the assembly to walls, ceilings, windows, window frames, etc.
Holiday decorations including decorative garlands and other tinsel type structures are well known in the art and are made in a variety of ways with different colors and combinations of needle lengths and widths. Many of the materials used to make tinsel and decorative garlands are metallic-coated plastic films which are highly light reflective to enhance the visual sparkle effect of the decorative assembly.
These decorations are typically manufactured from a web of film material that is transversely cut and twisted about a support wire to produce a tinsel-like ornamental string which may be used for decorating various structures such as Christmas trees and the like. Manufacturing methods typically include feeding an elongated film web through a rotary cutter which slices through the film web transversely, except for a narrow uncut portion down the center of the film web which serves to hold the assembly together after cutting.
It is also known to combine individual needles made from separate webs of foil-like material cut that are cut to different widths and lengths and attached to a central support member to create a decorative assembly.
The problem with prior art decorative assemblies is that they are easily hung on Christmas trees and other objects, but are not easily suspended from walls, ceilings, window frames and the like. Therefore, there is a need for a decorative assembly that may be removably and easily attached to walls, ceilings, windows, window frames and other structures to decorate same during the holidays.
The decorative assembly of the present invention is easily attached to walls, ceilings, windows, window frames and the like due to a double-sided adhesive applied to the assembly.
The present invention provides a decorative foil assembly for use as a decoration during holidays and other celebrations. The decorative foil assembly is preferably made from an elongated flat film web of foil-like material which is fed through a rotary cutter which slices through the film web transversely, except for a narrow uncut portion on one side of the web which serves to hold the assembly together after cutting. Alternatively, the elongated flat film web of foil-like material may be cut with a laser which is programmed to cut the web transversely in any configuration, except for a narrow uncut portion on one side of the web which serves to hold the assembly together after cutting. The resulting decorative assembly includes foil-like strips extending downwardly from the narrow uncut portion to be used as a decorative assembly. The elongated flat film web is preferably comprised of a single sheet of foil-like material, but may also be comprised of a plurality of sheets.
The narrow uncut portion of the web includes a double-sided adhesive applied thereto, such as double-sided tape, for removably attaching the decorative foil assembly to a ceiling, wall, window, window frame or other structure to be decorated. The invention also contemplates a narrow uncut portion on both sides of the web which are folded over and attached to each other to create strips having looped-ends. In addition, the web may comprise at least two uncut portions located between the narrow uncut portions on each side of the web.
The decorative foil assembly is preferably removably attached to a surface or structure in a horizontal manner, but may also be attached vertically to produce a different visual effect. The decorative foil assembly can be suspended in such a manner that the foil-like strips hang downwardly from the uncut portion to achieve the appearance of tinsel or other similar decorative strips.
The method of making the decorative foil assembly involves feeding the web through a rotary cutter which slices through the web, except for a narrow uncut portion on one side of the web which serves to hold the assembly together after cutting, and serves to affix the assembly to a structure. The web may also be cut by a laser to yield the same or different results. The resulting structure of the decorative foil assembly includes a plurality of foil-like strips extending downwardly from a narrow uncut portion on one side of the web. The narrow uncut portion having an adhesive applied thereto for attaching the decorative foil assembly to an object or structure.
In addition, the present invention contemplates a decorative foil assembly which includes a snowflake made from a foil-like material and having a plurality of foil-like strips extending downwardly from the center of the snowflake. The snowflake includes a double-sided adhesive applied thereto for attachment of the snowflake to a surface or structure.
Various other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following detailed description and the drawings.